Erinnerungen
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Claire macht sich Sorgen um Charlie, der unerwartet krank geworden ist. Erst jetzt wird sie sich ihrer Gefühle wirklich bewusst. (Die Geschichte beginnt nach der Folge "Homecoming" - kleine Spoiler)
1. Default Chapter

Erinnerungen

I do not own any of the characters, I don´t own anything. This is just for fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Kapitel 1:

Claire blickte auf - wie üblich saß sie am Feuer und schrieb die Erlebnisse des Tages in ihr Tagebuch. Sie war oft die letzte, die noch wach war, da sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht mehr so gut und ruhig schlafen konnte, wie früher.

Charlie lag nur wenige Meter vom Feuer entfernt und murmelte etwas im Schlaf. Claire lächelte und beobachtete ihn einen Moment, doch dann schien er wieder weiter zu schlafen und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Tagebuch zu.

Sie war froh darüber, dass Charlie ihr das Journal zurück gegeben hatte - nachdem sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte, war es das einzige, an das sie glauben konnte und was sie nicht bezweifelte - Sie blätterte zurück und las noch einmal ihre eigenen Worte: "Heute wurde mir klar, dass ich Charlie wirklich mag. Er hat etwas an sich, das einfach so bewundernswert und süß ist. Selbst an einem Angst einflößenden Ort wie diesem, schafft es Charlie, dass ich mich sicher fühle..."

Sie lächelte und wünschte, sie würde sich an diesen Tag, dieses Gefühl erinnern.

Charlie murmelte wieder etwas und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Im Schein des Feuers konnte sie Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen.

Beunruhigt stand sie auf und lief um das Feuer herum. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und wartete, bis er wieder etwas ruhiger wurde. Dann legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Er hatte Fieber. Und soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, sehr hohes.

Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte doch am Nachmittag noch mit ihm geredet - und es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Oder doch nicht? Sie dachte noch einmal nach - nein, er hatte sich nicht verhalten wie immer, er war müde und erschöpft gewesen, obwohl er nur auf der Suche nach Früchten mit Kate gewesen war.

"Mach´ mir keine Sorgen, Charlie.", flüsterte Claire und stand auf, um ihre Decke zu holen. Sie kehrte zurück und legte sie ihm über. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und nahm sich vor, auf ihn aufzupassen. Sollte sein Zustand sich verschlechtern, würde sie Jack aufwecken müssen...

Von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wachte Claire am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie blinzelte und realisierte, dass sie neben Charlie im Sand lag - sie musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein...

Er sah blass aus, seine Haare und sein Shirt waren nass geschwitzt und er zitterte.

"Charlie?", flüsterte sie und rüttelte ihn leicht. Er kam nicht zu sich. Sie versuchte es erneut, doch er rührte sich nicht.

Claire bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie stand auf und lief zum Schlafplatz von Jack - vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und er schreckte hoch.

"Ich bin´s Claire.", flüsterte sie. "Charlie ist krank."

"Was?", fragte Jack verschlafen und blinzelte.

"Er hat hohes Fieber und ist nicht wach zu kriegen.", erklärte Claire schnell.

"Ich hole meine Tasche.", sagte Jack, stand auf und ging in eine der Höhlen. Unruhig wartete Claire auf seine Rückkehr. Dann endlich, nach einer Weile tauchte er wieder auf.

Zusammen gingen sie das kleine Stück zu seinem Schlafplatz. Wieder wälzte er sich unruhig herum und sagte etwas.

Jack kniete sich neben ihn. Er fühlte seinen Puls und seine Stirn. Der Puls raste - das Fieber musste 39 Grad längst überschritten haben. Außerdem hatte Charlie Fieberträume - sie mussten das Ansteigen so schnell wie möglich stoppen.

"Claire, kannst Du mir etwas Wasser holen? Frisches und kaltes."

Sie nickte und nahm ihre Wasserflasche.

Jack legte seine Hand auf Charlies Schulter, der noch immer unruhig irgend etwas murmelte.

"Ganz ruhig, beruhige Dich...", redete Jack auf ihn ein und es schien zu funktionieren. Sein Atem beruhigte sich und er schien wieder in tieferen Schlaf zu driften.

Jack untersuchte seine Arme, hob die Beine der Jeanshose an, sein Shirt und drehte ihn zur Seite um seinen Rücken sehen zu können - da war es. Irgend ein Insekt musste ihn gestochen haben und er reagierte sehr heftig darauf. Der Stich war rot und geschwollen und die Rötung hatte bereits Handflächengröße erreicht.

Claire kehrte zurück. "Was ist?", fragte sie, als sie sah, dass Jack ihn auf die Seite gedreht hatte.

"Hier, siehst Du das?"

Sie ging um ihn herum und erschrak. "Ist das ein Insektenstich?"

"Ich weiß nicht um welches Tier es sich gehandelt hat... aber wir müssen die Wunde sauber halten, sonst könnte er eine Blutvergiftung bekommen. Außerdem müssen wir das Fieber senken. Ich habe keine Antibiotika mehr - nur Schmerztabletten, doch Paracetamol müsste helfen, das Fieber etwas zu senken. Wir machen noch kalte Umschläge - und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er etwas trinkt."

Claire nickte. "Können wir keine Pflanzen suchen, die die Heilung unterstützen?"

Jack schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Damit kenne ich mich leider nicht aus, Claire."

"Aber ich.", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme und Locke kam zu ihnen herüber gelaufen. "Ich kann gerne etwas suchen, das sollte das Gift aus der Wunde holen."

Er ging neben Jack in die Hocke und sah sich Charlies Rücken an. "Hoffen wir, dass er nicht Malaria hat."

Jack schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Dann hätte er andere Anfangssymtome gezeigt... oder haben wir etwas übersehen? Claire, Du warst in letzter Zeit oft mit ihm zusammen. Hast Du etwas bemerkt? Hat er oft gefroren, unkontrolliert gezittert? Schweißausbrüche? War er blass?"

"Nein... er war nur gestern Abend nach dem Früchte suchen sehr müde."

"Dann muss er sich dabei den Stich geholt haben.", sagte Locke. "Wir müssen Kate fragen, ob sie etwas bemerkt hat."

Jack nickte. "Locke, könnten Sie sich auf den Weg zum Strand machen und sie fragen? Vielleicht finden Sie auf dem Weg etwas, das ihm helfen könnte."

Locke nickte und drehte sich um, um seine Sachen zu holen und sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Mit Jacks Hilfe zog Claire Charlie das nasse T-Shirt aus. Sein gesamter Körper brannte und sie fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen, als sie ihn so hilflos und schlaff in ihren Armen hielt. Jack legte ein sauberes Tuch auf die durchnässte Decke und wusch dann die Wunde aus, während Claire ihn festhielt. Dann legten sie ihn wieder zurück.

"Meine Decke ist auch total nass, damit können wir ihn nicht zudecken.", sagte Claire.

"Geh rüber und hole meine.", sagte Jack. "Ich mache schon mal die kalten Umschläge."

Als sie wieder kam, hatte Jack Charlies Jeans hochgezogen und Wadenwickel gemacht. Außerdem hatte er ihm ein nasses Tuch auf die Stirn gelegt.

Claire gab Jack die Decke und nahm ihre eigene an sich. "Ich werde sie schnell auswaschen und dann zum Trocknen aufhängen. Ich bin gleich wieder hier."

Während sie zu dem kleinen Wasserfall lief, kamen ihr unweigerlich die Tränen. Auf einmal wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie das alles hier auf keinen Fall ohne Charlie durchstehen konnte. Er hatte so viel für sie getan - er hatte sogar für sie getötet - und wenn er jetzt sterben sollte...

"Nein.", dachte sie trotzig und wischte die Tränen weg. Das würde nicht passieren.

Sie erreichte den Wasserfall und nahm einen Behälter, der ihnen als großer Eimer diente. Sie füllte ihn mit Wasser und tauchte ihre Decke hinein. Schnell wusch sie sie aus und hängte sie an einen Ast.

Dann lief sie schnell zurück. Jack versuchte gerade, Charlie etwas Wasser einzuflößen.

"Klappt es?", fragte sie.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lass mich es versuchen.", sagte sie und kniete sich neben Charlies Kopf.

"Claire, wir versuchen es später noch einmal."

"Er hat seit über 14 Stunden nichts mehr getrunken und sieh Dir seine Kleider an - er braucht jetzt Flüssigkeit!", antwortete Claire forsch.

Jack sah sie an. "Claire, das wird schon wieder.", sagte er.

Sie blickte auf und fühlte wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie blinzelte sie weg und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Gib mir das Wasser."

Er reichte es ihr. Sie stellte es neben sich in den Sand. Dann nahm sie Charlies Kopf und hob ihn vorsichtig an. Sie nahm den Becher und führte ihn an seine Lippen. Sie ließ etwas Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund fließen und einen Moment später, begann Charlie heftig zu husten.

Erschrocken sah sie Jack an.

"Ist schon okay.", sagte er. "Er beruhigt sich gleich wieder..."

Tatsächlich hörte Charlie kurz darauf wieder auf zu husten und lag wieder still da.

"Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht.", sagte Claire.

"So ist das nun mal - entweder man hat Erfolg und er trinkt etwas davon, oder er spuckt es wieder aus.", erklärte Jack. "Vielleicht wacht er später auf, dann geben wir ihm Wasser und er soll das Paracetamol schlucken."

Claire wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher - in seine Augen zu blicken und das Gefühl zu haben, endlich etwas tun zu können, das ihm helfen würde...


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank, Eva!  Ja, das mit Jack und Locke habe ich mich auch gefragt... aber dann habe ich mich für das „Sie" entschieden... mal sehen, wie es auf Pro 7 übersetzt wird ;-)

Kapitel 2

Es war bereits später Vormittag, als Charlie endlich seine Augen öffnete. Die Stunden waren Claire endlos erschienen. Inzwischen waren alle anderen wach und neugierig um sie herum geschlichen - doch außer Walt und Hurley hatte niemand gefragt, wie es Charlie ging. Locke war auch noch nicht vom Strand zurück.

Claire strich Charlie einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey.", sagte sie nur und er sah sie mit glasigen Augen an.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er müde.

„Du hast ein bißchen Fieber.", antwortete Claire und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast Mittag."

Sie reichte ihm den Becher mit Wasser.

„Hier, trink etwas davon - und dann nimm die hier."

Sie hielt ihm eine Paracetamol hin.

„Was - was ist das?", fragte Charlie vorsichtig.

„Das wird Dein Fieber senken."

Er blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Das ist nicht eine von Liams Pillen, oder?"

„Was?", fragte Claire verwirrt.

„Liam - das ist nicht von ihm, oder?", fragte Charlie und sah sie an.

„Charlie, wovon redest Du?"

Hilfe suchend blickte sie sich nach Jack um. Er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Charlie zu, der sie immer noch ansah und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien. „Nein - das ist nicht von Liam.", sagte sie.

„Okay.", sagte Charlie und nahm endlich die Tablette ein.

Dann legte er sich wieder hin.

„Ich hole Dir noch etwas Wasser.", sagte Claire und ging zum Wasserfall.

Als sie zurück kam, war er bereits schon wieder eingeschlafen.

„Jack, wo warst Du?", fragte Claire, als dieser endlich wieder auftauchte.

„Ich habe mit John gesprochen. Kate hat nichts bemerkt und es geht ihr gut."

Claire nickte. "Gut."

„War er wach?", fragte Jack und fühlte Charlies Temperatur.

„Ja. Kurz. Wer ist Liam?"

Jack sah zu ihr auf. „Sein Bruder. Hat er von ihm gesprochen, als er wach war?"

„Ich glaube, er halluziniert. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er war.", antwortete sie. Dann fügte sie leise hinzu: „Ich glaube, er wusste auch nicht, wer ich bin..."

Jack zögerte einen Moment bevor er antwortete.

„Claire, egal wie Charlie sich verhalten wird, oder was er noch sagen wird, bevor er wieder gesund wird - Du solltest wissen, dass er seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hat."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Denke einfach daran, okay?"

Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht verstand, was er meinte. Was konnte Charlie in seiner Vergangenheit schon zu verbergen haben? Und wie kam es, dass Jack darüber Bescheid wusste?

/

Am Nachmittag kam Locke endlich mit den Kräutern, die helfen sollten, das Gift aus der Wunde auf Charlies Rücken zu ziehen.

Er und Jack legten ihm einen Verband an während Claire auf einem Stein in einiger Entfernung saß und sie beobachtete.

„Du solltest etwas essen.", sagte jemand hinter ihr und sie drehte sich um.

Shannon stand hinter ihr und hielt ihr einige Früchte hin.

„Danke.", sagte Claire und nahm sie ihr ab. Von Shannon hatte sie so eine Geste nicht erwartet... sie hatte sie ganz schön angefahren - an dem Tag bevor sie in den Dschungel gingen, um Ethan zu jagen...

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Shannon und riss Claire aus ihren Gedanken.

„Besser, glaube ich.", antwortete sie. „Er wird wieder gesund, sagt Jack."

Shannon lächelte sie mitfühlend an und ging dann wieder.

Claire dachte daran, wie sie Charlie beschimpft hatte, nachdem Shannon ihr die Wahrheit über Ethans Drohungen gesagt hatte... er hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen, sie nicht aufzuregen - sie wünschte, sie könnte sich an die Zeit davor erinnern. Ob es schon immer so gewesen war? Das einzige woran sie sich schemenhaft erinnerte war, dass er ihr ein Glas mit imaginärer Erdnussbutter gebracht hatte... sie lächelte. So ein verrückter Kerl! Und so unglaublich süß.

Sie fragte sich, ob ihre Erinnerungen jemals wieder kommen würden. Wenn sie sich an die Erdnussbutter erinnerte, musste es doch auch möglich sein, mehr hervorzuholen. Doch wollte sie das wirklich? Sie hatte Charlie nicht darauf angesprochen, doch die dunklen Striemen und blauen Flecken an seinem Hals, die nur langsam heilten, stammten von dem, was Ethan ihm angetan hatte. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie damals alles gesehen hatte, tief im Innern wusste sie es. Sie atmete tief ein und schob die Gedanken beiseite. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Jack und Locke hinüber.


	3. Kapitel 3

Vielen vielen Dankwieder an Eva! freu

Kapitel 3

„Vielen Dank, John.", sagte Claire, als sie die beiden erreichte.

Er lächelte sie kurz an, dann wandte er sich an Jack.

„Ich werde mehr davon suchen so lange es noch hell ist, je öfter wir den Verband wechseln, desto besser."

„Gut, danke.", antwortete dieser.

Also Locke weg war, nahm sich Claire ein Herz und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte:

„Was ist zwischen Charlie und seinem Bruder vorgefallen?"

Jack blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Es liegt nicht an mir, Dir das zu erzählen, Claire.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Charlie dazu bereit ist, wird er es Dir sagen."

„Aber - warum weißt Du davon? War er in irgend welche krummen Sachen verwickelt? Er fragte mich, ob die Pillen von seinem Bruder stammen..."

Jack atmete durch und überlegte, was er am besten antworten sollte.

„Wir alle haben eine Vergangenheit, die hier nicht mehr zählt.", sagte er und stand auf.

Enttäuscht sah ihm Claire hinterher.

„Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen.", fügte Jack noch einmal hinzu, dann ging er.

War es wirklich so wichtig, was Charlie in der Vergangenheit getan hatte? Seit sie ihn kannte - naja, zugegeben war es noch nicht sehr lange, da sie sich ja nicht an ihn erinnerte - war er immer für sie da gewesen.

Sie seufzte. Nein, es war nicht wichtig. Sie mochte den Charlie, den sie hier kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie nahm das feuchte Tuch von seiner Stirn und tauchte es in frisches Wasser.

Als sie es wieder zurück legen wollte, verkrampfte sich sein Körper plötzlich und er fing an zu zittern.

Geschockt wusste Claire im ersten Moment nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Schnell stand sie auf und lief so schnell sie konnte in die Richtung, in der Jack verschwunden war.

„Jack?", rief sie in Panik. Alle umstehenden sahen sie erschrocken an. „Wo ist Jack?"

„Keine Ahnung. Was ist denn los?", fragte Hurley.

„Charlie! Er hat einen Krampfanfall. Verdammt, wie konnte er uns nur alleine lassen?"

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Vor Wut und Verzweiflung wusste sie nicht mehr weiter.

„Ich helfe Dir suchen.", sagte Hurley. „Ich laufe zum Strand."

Claire nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Ich glaube er ist da entlang!", rief Walt, der wie so oft, mit Hurley zusammen war.

Sie lief in die Richtung, in die Walt gedeutet hatte - der Pfad führte direkt in den Dschungel.

„Jack?", rief sie völlig außer Atem, nachdem sie ein Stück weit gelaufen war.

Wie lange war sie jetzt schon weg? Wie es wohl Charlie ging? Warum hatte sie niemanden bei ihm gelassen?

Das Gefühl, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben, stieg in ihr auf.

„Jack?", rief sie noch einmal und sah sich um. Sie hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um. „Jack, bist Du das?"

Langsam wich sie zurück, als sie keine Antwort bekam. Ängstlich sah sie sich um. Welchen Weg sollte sie einschlagen? Wo war sie her gekommen?

Panisch lief sie einfach los, weg von dem Geräusch.

„Jack!", schrie sie nun schrill, so laut sie konnte.

Irgendwann blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte sich verirrt, das wurde ihr nun klar. Sie hätte schon längst wieder bei den Höhlen sein müssen.

Wieder hörte sie Geräusche - dieses Etwas schien sie zu verfolgen.

Zitternd und erschöpft blieb sie stehen. Sie fühlte sich völlig schutzlos - in einiger Entfernung bewegten sich Blätter von niedrigen Sträuchern...

Jeden Moment würde sich das Etwas auf sie stürzen! Sie drückte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und dann geschah es - aus dem Unterholz preschte plötzlich Walts Hund!

Erleichtert ließ Claire sich zu Boden sinken. Unwillkürlich kamen ihr die Tränen und während der Hund sie begrüßte, konnte sie nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Du blöder, dummer Hund.", sagte sie zu ihm und grinste halbherzig. „Kannst Du nicht bellen, wenn man dich ruft?"

Der Hund leckte ihr übers Gesicht und wedelte freudig mit seinem Schwanz. Claire schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Baumstamm.

Der Hund legte sich artig neben sie auf den Boden und blickte sie treu ergeben an.

Claire beschloss, erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen und dann einfach dem Hund zu folgen. Er musste ja den Weg zurück kennen...

Einige Minuten später machte sich Claire auf den Weg. Der Hund lief, noch immer vor Freude mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, vor ihr her.

Nach einer Weile schien der Hund aber einer anderen Fährte zu folgen.

„Wo gehst Du denn hin?", rief sie dem Hund zu. „Hey!"

„Claire?"

Das war Jack!

„Wo bist Du?", rief Claire und sah sich um.

„Hier drüben!"

Sie lief weiter und dann sah sie ihn. Er war gerade dabei, auf einem Bananenbaum herum zu turnen um auch alle Bananen zu ernten.

„Ist etwas mit Charlie?", fragte er und stieg sofort herunter.

„Er hat eine Art Anfall... Jack, wir müssen sofort zu ihm."

Jack nickte und lief los.

„Wer ist jetzt bei ihm?", rief er während des Laufens.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Claire und Schuld stieg in ihr auf. Sie spürte, dass sie total erschöpft war und hielt ihren Bauch, der sie behinderte und ihr plötzlich furchtbar schwer vorkam.

„Jack, ich muss einen Moment ausruhen.", sagte sie, nachdem sie endlich wieder die Lichtung mit den Höhlen erreicht hatten. Ihr Rücken schmerzte furchtbar, ganz zu schweigen von ihren Beinen.

Er nickte und lief allein weiter.

Sie setzte sich kurz auf einen Felsen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr so schlecht gefühlt, seit Ethan sie gezwungen hatte, den ganzen Weg durch den Dschungel zu hetzen...

Erschrocken blickte sie auf - Ethan. Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag!

„Oh mein Gott.", stieß sie aus und sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Ethan sie und Charlie durch den Dschungel gehetzt hatte... ja, ganz deutlich. Er war brutal vorgegangen, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Schwangerschaft - und schon gar nicht auf Charlie.

„Oh Gott.", sagte sie noch einmal und Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Warum musste sie sich daran erinnern? Und warum gerade jetzt? Jetzt, da sie ihn noch einmal verlieren konnte!

Sie sprang auf und lief so schnell sie konnte auf seinen Schlafplatz zu.

Jack, Walt und Rose waren da. Es hatte sich also doch jemand um ihn gekümmert während sie weg war!

Dankbar lächelte sie Rose und Walt kurz an.

„Kind, was ist denn los?", fragte Rose erschrocken.

Claire war Tränen überströmt, doch sie konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Ihre Gefühle waren zu stark, als dass sie sie zurück halten konnte.

„Ich erinnere mich - ich erinnere mich.", sagte sie nur immer wieder und schluchzte.

Jack hatte ihr etwas Wasser gegeben und ihr gesagt, sie sollte sich hinlegen, doch jedes Mal wenn Claire ihre Augen schloss, kamen neue Erinnerungen in ihr hoch. Nicht nur von der Entführung, nein auch vom Absturz des Flugzeuges, der furchtbaren Zeit die sie in Ethans Gewalt war... nein, sie wünschte, sie hätte ihr Gedächtnis nicht wieder erlangt.

Jack hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie sich beruhigen musste, es sei nicht gut für das Baby wenn sie sich so aufregte - doch er hatte gut Reden. Er hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass es Charlie wieder besser ging. Dass sein Körper jetzt anfing, das Fieber zu bekämpfen und deshalb der Anfall wohl ausgelöst wurde.

Sie sah immer wieder zu ihm hinüber. Er schlief nun wieder ruhig und fest.

„Mein Gott,", dachte sie. „was er mitgemacht hat, nur weil er mich schützen wollte."

Sie konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm wenden.

Rose, die bei Charlie geblieben war, stand auf und setzte sich neben sie.

„Er hat sich schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht, als Du verschwunden warst.", sagte sie und lächelte Claire an.

Claires Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Rose strich ihr über die Haare.

„Jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut.", sagte sie.

„Ich... ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war.", antwortete Claire leise.

Rose legte einen Arm um sie.

Überwältigt von so viel Mitgefühl, konnte sie die Tränen nun nicht länger zurück halten...


	4. Kapitel 4

Eva, vielen Dank! grins Ich glaube, wir haben die gleichen Vorlieben was Charlie-Fanfics angeht ;-)

Kapitel 4

Am Abend hatte Charlies Fieber noch immer nicht nachgelassen. Locke hatte am späten Nachmittag erneut Kräuter gebracht und Jack hatte den Verband ausgetauscht, doch ob es wirklich half, konnte Claire nicht beurteilen.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Ihre Augen schmerzten und sie war müde. Doch sie wollte nicht schlafen. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt einschlief, würde sie davon träumen, was mit Charlie geschehen war. Ob er jemandem davon erzählt hatte? Ob Jack Bescheid wusste?

Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen wenn sie an Ethans Worte zurück dachte.

„Deine Freunde haben dafür gesorgt, dass Charlie nun nur noch ein Hindernis ist.", hatte er eiskalt zu ihr gesagt. Und dann hatte er es getan...

Claire stand auf und ging zu Charlie und Rose hinüber. Sie setzte sich neben Rose und fuhr vorsichtig über eine Stelle an seinem Hals, wo noch blaue Flecken zu sehen waren.

„Hat er erzählt, was passiert ist?", fragte sie Rose.

„Nein. Er sagte, er erinnert sich nicht.", antwortete sie.

Sie konnte nun verstehen, warum Charlie sie vor ihm beschützen wollte, als sie sich freiwillig als Beute bereit stellte - und sie konnte verstehen, warum er ihn getötet hatte.

Rose blickte sie mit ihren unglaublich gütigen Augen an und lächelte.

„Weißt Du was ich Charlie gesagt habe, als es ihm richtig schlecht ging?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dass er nach Hilfe fragen soll, wenn er sie braucht. Also... wenn Du reden willst...", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich, ich kann nicht Rose, danke.", antwortete Claire und nahm Charlies Hand in ihre Hände. „Ich glaube, ich muss das erst einmal alles verarbeiten - und dann mit ihm darüber sprechen."

„Falls er sich erinnert.", sagte Rose.

„Bestimmt tut er das.", sagte Claire mehr zu sich selbst.

Die Nacht brach herein und Jack kam, um Rose abzulösen.

„Hat er Wasser getrunken?", fragte er Claire.

Sie nickte.

„Du solltest Dich ein bißchen hinlegen.", sagte er zu Claire.

„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete sie.

„Ich werde jetzt bei ihm bleiben, Du kannst Dir wirklich etwas ausruhen. Denke an Dein Baby."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, Jack.", antwortete sie nur monoton.

Jack seufzte und legte einen Arm um sie. „Dann bleib´ einfach hier bei mir sitzen.", sagte er. „Wie geht´s dem Baby eigentlich?"

Keine 10 Minuten später, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen...

Am Morgen schreckte sie hoch - wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Wie war sie hier herüber gekommen?

Jack musste sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz getragen haben...

Sie blickte hinüber und sah, dass er noch immer bei Charlie saß, aber ebenfalls eingeschlafen war. Sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken und er schnarchte leise.

Claire ging zu den beiden hinüber. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Charlies Stirn. Das Fieber war nicht spürbar gesunken.

Sie weckte Jack.

„Leg´ Dich schlafen.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Charlie?", murmelte Jack noch im Halbschlaf.

„Unverändert."

Jack gähnte und rappelte sich langsam auf.

„Gib ihm Wasser.", sagte er müde und dann schlurfte er in die Richtung, in der sein Schlafplatz lag.

Claire sah ihm nach. Sie mochte Jack. Er war ruhig und besonnen - und er kümmerte sich wirklich großartig um alle.

Sie wandte sich wieder Charlie zu, der immerhin schon wieder etwas mehr Farbe zu haben schien.

„Vielleicht geht es Dir ja doch bald besser.", flüsterte sie.

Sie nahm den Lappen von seiner Stirn und ging zum Wasserfall, um frisches Wasser zu holen.

Als sie zurück kam, saß Walt bei Charlie.

„Hey, schon so früh wach?", fragte Claire und lächelte ihn an.

„Mein Hund hat mich aufgeweckt.", antwortete Walt und nahm Claire den Lappen ab. „Darf ich das machen?", fragte er.

„Sicher. Dann kann ich schon mal frische Wadenwickel machen.", sagte sie.

Walt plazierte den kühlen Lappen auf Charlies Stirn und zögerte, doch dann sagte er: „Ich habe gehört, dass Du Dich jetzt daran erinnerst was mit euch passiert ist."

Claire hielt inne und sah ihn an.

„Ach, wirklich?", war alles, was sie hervor brachte.

„Mein Dad sagt, dass wir nun auch raus finden werden, ob es noch andere gibt."

„Andere?"

„Ja! Andere Männer, Männer wie Ethan."

„Woher weißt Du das nur alles, Walt? Ganz sicher nicht von Deinem Dad."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hier und da."

„Nun Walt, ich glaube Du solltest Dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Wir sind hier sicher."

Walt verzog das Gesicht, da er offensichtlich nicht die Informationen erhalten hatte, auf die er gespannt war. „Na schön.", seufzte er und stand auf. „Ich gehe dann mal meinen Dad wecken."

„Ja, mach´ das.", antwortete Claire und machte sich wieder an Charlies Wadenwickel.

Sie war wütend. Was wurde hinter ihrem Rücken noch alles getuschelt? Hatten sie deshalb fast alle den Kontakt mit ihr vermieden? Weil sie ihnen nichts sagen konnte? Und jetzt? Jetzt sollte sie ihnen alles einfach so präsentieren?

Sie hörte, wie Charlie wieder etwas murmelte und blickte auf. Seit einiger Zeit war er unruhig geworden, doch sie weigerte sich, Jack zu holen. Warum hatte er es gleich den anderen erzählen müssen? Ethan war tot. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich Sorgen zu machen! Oder etwa doch? Erinnerte sie sich wirklich an alles? Waren da womöglich doch noch andere, die zu Ethan gehörten?

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte es satt, ständig an sich selbst zu zweifeln.

Charlie schreckte plötzlich auf und Claire zuckte zusammen.

„Nicht, Liam!", rief er, dann wurde er wieder still.

Sie wischte ihm das verschwitzte Gesicht ab.

„Liam ist nicht hier.", sagte sie leise. „Schlaf ruhig weiter."

„Nein...", antwortete er im Schlaf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich kann das nicht mehr... will nicht mehr."

Er drehte sich unruhig zur Seite, seine Mine schmerzhaft verkrampft.

Claire zerbrach es fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Er durchlebte scheinbar einen inneren Kampf, der ihn nicht loslassen wollte.

Sie hob den Kopf, da sie Schritte hörte.

Jack - wie sollte es auch anders sein.

„Wieso hast Du mich nicht gerufen?", fragte er.

„Es geht schon.", gab Claire kurz angebunden zurück.

„Bist Du wütend auf mich?", fragte er ohne Umschweife, wie es seine Art war.

„Ja - nein. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!", stieß sie hervor. „Warum hast Du mich nicht selbst gefragt was Du wissen willst? Über die „Anderen", Ethans Männer? Warum redest Du mit den anderen darüber? Selbst Walt wusste Bescheid! Nur ich mal wieder nicht!"

Jack sah ihr in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Claire. Ich wollte Dich nicht damit überfallen. Ich wollte Dir Zeit geben."

Sie nickte wütend. „Nun, ich kann Dir sagen, dass ich mich scheinbar doch nicht an alles erinnere, jedenfalls nicht an andere Männer!", antwortete sie in Rage.

„Okay.", gab Jack sanft zurück. „Ich wollte wirklich nur das Beste für Dich."

„Jeder hier will das scheinbar.", sagte sie trotzig. Doch sie wusste, dass er im Recht war. Sie war nur zu wütend, es im Moment zuzugeben.

Jack schwieg nun zu diesem Thema und sah statt dessen nach Charlie.

„Sein Fieber ist gesunken.", sagte er dann.

„Wirklich?"

Claire fühlte sich gleich etwas leichter ums Herz.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag und Charlies Fieber war stetig gesunken.  
„Ich denke er wird bald aufwachen.", sagte Jack, während er den Verband entfernte.  
„Danke, Jack.", sagte Claire.  
„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er. „Wie kommst Du klar?"  
„Es geht schon.", antwortete sie nur. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen.  
Jack nickte nur, scheinbar hatte er verstanden.  
„Hör´ zu, ich werde jetzt zum Strand gehen, ich will nachsehen ob dort alles in Ordnung ist. Kommst Du hier alleine klar?", fragte er dann.  
„Ja. Geh ruhig."  
„Wenn er aufwacht, gib ihm noch zwei Paracetamol. Und er soll liegen bleiben, sag ihm das."  
„Ich hoffe, er hört auf mich.", antwortete Claire.  
„Keine Sorge, er wird keinen großen Widerstand leisten. Wahrscheinlich schläft er erst noch mal die ganze Nacht durch. Morgen wird es dann schon schwieriger werden, ihm Bettruhe zu verordnen."

Claire hatte sich ihr Tagebuch geholt und versuchte, die neuen Erinnerungen niederzuschreiben und in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen. Manches war nur vage, verschwommen, vor allem die zwei Wochen, die sie alleine mit Ethan verbracht hatte. Sie war an einem kalten, dunklen Ort gewesen - wahrscheinlich eine Höhle. Und er war immer da gewesen... keine Minute hatte er sie allein gelassen. Alles, was er wollte, war das Baby. Sie fragte sich, was mit ihr geschehen wäre, wenn die Wehen eingesetzt hätten und sie das Kind dort bekommen hätte. Hätte er ihr das Baby dann einfach genommen und sie zurück gelassen?  
Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken und sie atmete durch. Sie musste wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Sie legte das Tagebuch zur Seite und dann sah sie, dass Charlie wach war.  
„Hey!", sagte sie und rückte näher. „Seit wann bist Du schon wach?"  
„Eine Weile.", antwortete er müde. „Was ging Dir grade durch den Kopf?"  
Claire lächelte ihn matt an. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um Dich gemacht.", log sie.  
„Warum das?"  
„Du hattest die letzten Tage sehr hohes Fieber. Erinnerst Du Dich an gar nichts?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich fühle mich nur als hätte mich ein Bus überfahren. Und ich habe Kopfschmerzen..."  
„Oh! Warte!"   
Schnell nahm sie die beiden Tabletten aus einem Becher. Dann goss sie ihm Wasser ein.  
„Nimm´ die - das wird Dir helfen."   
Ohne zu zögern, schluckte er die beiden Pillen.  
„Jack sagte, Du sollst viel trinken. Und liegen bleiben."  
Charlie nickte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es Dir besser geht.", sagte Claire.  
„Du siehst müde aus.", antwortete er. „Warst Du etwa die ganze Zeit hier?"  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Danke.", sagte er, dann schlief er auch schon wieder ein.  
„Gern geschehen.", flüsterte Claire und strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Für Dich heißt das also ab jetzt, dass Du nicht mehr zum Früchte sammeln gehst.", sagte Jack.  
„Ach, komm´ schon. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass mich genau dieses Insekt wieder sticht?", fragte Charlie.  
Er hatte, wie Jack vermutet hatte, nochmals die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich schon wieder so gut, um mit ihm eine Diskussion anzufangen.  
„Ich will nicht, dass Du noch mal mit Kate dort hin gehst."  
„Die Dinger fliegen wahrscheinlich überall rum.", antwortete Charlie und grinste ihn an.  
Jack versuchte ein Lächeln zurück zu halten. Doch er schaffte es nicht.   
„Wir reden später noch mal darüber!", gab er nur zurück. „Und tu mir den Gefallen und bleibe heute noch liegen. Wenn ich Dich herumlaufen sehe, dann schicke ich Locke zu Dir!"   
„Schon verstanden.", antwortete Charlie.  
Jack grinste und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Strand.

Claire kam gerade vom Wasserfall zurück. Sie hatte frisches Wasser dabei.  
„Na, was sagt er?", fragte sie und setzte sich.  
„Dass er mir Locke schickt, wenn ich aufstehen sollte."  
„Recht hat er."   
„Hey!", beschwerte er sich und lachte leise.  
Claire mochte sein Lachen. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst.  
„Ich wollte mit Dir über etwas sprechen.", begann sie.  
Er sah sie verwundert an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"   
„Als Du das Fieber hattest, hast Du im Schlaf gesprochen."   
Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ach ja?"  
„Was ist zwischen Dir und Deinem Bruder vorgefallen?"  
Sofort änderte sich seine Mimik, und die aufgesetzte Unbeschwertheit, die sie schon so oft bei ihm bemerkt hatte wenn sie ihm persönliche Fragen gestellt hatte, war wieder da.  
„Nichts - er hat damals die Band verlassen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihm das nie wirklich verziehen.", antwortete er.  
„Charlie... bitte lüg´ mich nicht an."  
„Ich... ich kann nicht darüber sprechen Claire."   
„Wovor hast Du so große Angst? Vertraust Du mir nicht? Denn ich will Dir vertrauen, Charlie. Ich... ich will Dich kennen lernen."  
Er blickte zu Boden und schwieg.  
Claire seufzte. „Okay...", sagte sie dann leise.  
Sie war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als er doch anfing zu sprechen.  
„Liam war drogensüchtig.", sagte er, während er noch immer nicht zu ihr aufsah, sondern den Boden musterte.  
Claire setzte sich wieder. „Das ist ja furchtbar!"  
Charlie nickte.  
„Als wir mit der Band die ersten Erfolge hatten fing es an. Er trank immer mehr, dann fing er mit den Drogen an.", erzählte er stockend weiter.  
Claire unterbrach ihn nicht.  
„Eines Abends erschien er nicht zur Bandprobe. Ich stellte ihn zur Rede. Er war total zu gedröhnt und betrunken. Ich wollte, dass wir die ganze Sache abblasen. Ich wollte raus aus der Band - und ich hoffte, er würde dann auch mit den Drogen aufhören."  
Er stoppte und wischte sich über die Stirn. Claire legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Er hat mich angeschrien und mir gesagt, dass ich zu nichts nutze sei... wenn ich nicht in der Band wäre, wäre ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen."  
„Was hast Du dann getan?", fragte Claire.  
Er zögerte.  
„Ich hatte damals nur ihn...", sagte er in Gedanken versunken. „... und seine Drogen lagen überall herum. Ich... ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe dann damit angefangen."  
Claire schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.  
„Ich kann verstehen, wenn Du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Wer will schon einen Junkie!", sprach er schnell weiter. Er wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Du es weißt. Ich bin jetzt clean, Jack und Locke haben mir geholfen."  
Er starrte noch immer auf den Boden und wartete.  
Das erste Entsetzen war bei Claire gewichen - jetzt fühlte sie nur noch eines für Charlie. Zuneigung. Er hatte so viel durchgemacht...  
Sie nahm sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er sie endlich ansah.  
Sie konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.  
Sie umarmte ihn und konnte seinen Erleichterung deutlich spüren, er zitterte sogar.  
„Es gibt nichts wofür Du Dich schämen musst.", flüsterte sie und verstärkte die Umarmung.

Eine Weile hielten sie sich umschlungen, dann löste Claire sich und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
„Danke für Deine Ehrlichkeit.", sagte sie. „Ich muss Dir auch etwas sagen... Ich erinnere mich an Ethan."  
Charlie zuckte zusammen.  
„An alles?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Nicht ganz... aber an die Entführung. Ich weiß jetzt, was er getan hat. Und... und Du..."  
„Bitte - nicht!", unterbrach er sie.  
Er erinnerte sich also doch.  
„Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ich es jetzt verstehe. Ich verstehe warum Du das getan hast."  
Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen - dass er ihn umgebracht hatte.  
Charlie starrte wieder den Boden an.  
„Bitte entschuldige. Ich will nur dass Du es weißt.", sagte sie.   
Charlie nickte langsam. „Ich will mit niemandem darüber sprechen, Claire."

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

„Vielleicht hilft es aber.", sagte Claire leise und legte ihre Hand wieder auf seinen Arm. „Mir würde es helfen, Charlie."  
Er sah sie kurz an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht was das bringen soll. Ich will das einfach nur vergessen."   
„Das kannst Du aber nicht.", antwortete Claire. „Ich werde es nie vergessen."  
Charlie blickte wieder zu Boden.  
Mit einem Mal stand er auf und lief davon.  
„Charlie!", rief Claire ihm hinterher und folgte ihm, so schnell sie konnte.

Er war im Dschungel verschwunden. Verdammt, warum war sie nur so beharrlich gewesen?  
„Charlie?", rief sie erneut.  
Dann hörte sie etwas rechts von sich und lief dorthin.  
„Bitte bleib´ stehen. Es tut mir leid!"  
Dann sah sie ihn, er lief immer weiter, weg von ihr. Sie rannte ihm nach.  
Inzwischen war er ein ganzes Stück voraus, dann verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
Claire lief einfach weiter, sie musste ihn einholen.   
Nach einer Weile konnte sie ihn immer noch nicht sehen. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie ein ganzes Stück weiter gelaufen war als er - Charlie lehnte gegen einen Baum und er sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen.   
Sie lief zurück.  
„Setz Dich hin.", sagte sie.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab.  
„Soll ich Hilfe holen?", fragte Claire.  
„Nein!", sagte Charlie.  
„Das wollte ich nicht!", sagte sie.  
„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete er stur.  
„Nein, es geht Dir nicht gut! Sieh Dich doch nur an."  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.  
„Claire.", sagte Charlie ernst und nahm ihre Hand weg. „Bitte hör´ auf damit."  
„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Lass mir etwas Zeit. Ethan... Ethan ist immer noch zu präsent. Ich... ich kann noch nicht darüber sprechen."  
Claire nickte langsam, dann hörten sie beide, wie etwas oder jemand auf sie zukam.   
Claire lugte hinter dem Baum hervor.

Es war Locke. Er rannte auf sie zu.  
Erleichtert trat Claire hervor. John verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blieb vor ihr stehen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er außer Atem. „Die anderen sagten, Charlie sei weg gelaufen."  
„Er ist hier.", sie zeigte hinter den Baum und Locke vergewisserte sich selbst, dass Charlie auch dort war.  
„Hat Jack Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du liegen bleiben sollst!", sagte Locke.  
„Er weiß es.", antwortete Claire bevor Charlie es konnte. „Es war meine Schuld."   
Locke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jedenfalls solltet ihr jetzt wieder mit kommen."  
Charlie nickte. „Schon klar.", murmelte er und lief ein paar Schritte, doch er taumelte.  
Locke ging hinüber und bot Charlie an, ihn zu stützen. Zuerst zögerte er, doch dann nahm er das Angebot an.

„Ich hatte Dir gesagt, Du sollst liegen bleiben.", sagte Jack.  
„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete Charlie zum fünften Mal.  
Jack seufzte. „Na schön, trink das hier und dann leg Dich schlafen."   
Charlie nahm Jack den Becher aus der Hand und trank ihn aus.   
„Widerlich!", stieß er hervor. „Was war das denn?"   
„Magnesium."  
„Widerlich.", wiederholte Charlie.  
Jack grinste und packte seine Medikamente wieder in seine Tasche.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen früh, und jetzt geh schlafen."

Claire blickte hinüber zu Charlie. Seit dem Vorfall im Wald hatte sie beschlossen, sich etwas von ihm fern zu halten. Scheinbar wollte er sie ja nicht um sich haben.  
Seit etwa einer Stunde schrieb sie in ihr Tagebuch. Sie war völlig durcheinander. Da waren alle diese neuen Erinnerungen, die vielen Gefühle, dann Charlies Reaktion und die abweisende Haltung. Doch sie wollte ihm Nahe sein. Vielleicht empfand er nicht das Gleiche? Doch wenn sie ihr Tagebuch las und sich die ganzen Dinge aus der Vergangenheit ins Gedächtnis rief, dann war sie sich sicher, dass er auch etwas für sie empfand. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ihm Zeit geben - und genau das würde sie jetzt auch tun.  
Doch es wühlte sie so auf! In ihr brodelte es und sie wollte am liebsten aufspringen, zu ihm hinüber laufen und ihm sagen, dass er ihr Gerede einfach vergessen sollte!   
Sie wünschte sich zu den Moment zurück, als sie sich umarmt hatten. Er hatte ihr ehrlich sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Und sie? Sie hatte ihn noch bedrängt.  
Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst und beschloss, zum Strand hinunter zu laufen um vielleicht einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.  
Sie klappte ihr Tagebuch zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Am Strand angekommen setzte sie sich in den warmen Sand und atmete tief durch. Die Sonne würde bald unter gehen. Dies war für Claire die schönste Tageszeit - doch heute konnte sie sie nicht genießen.  
Sie seufzte und ließ sich zurück in den Sand fallen. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie in Himmel hinauf.  
Wenn sie jetzt zu ihm gehen würde, ob er mit ihr sprechen würde?  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich ihr Baby im Bauch bewegte und sie setzte sich wieder auf.  
„Hey, kleiner Racker.", sagte sie zu ihm. „Was meinst Du zu dem Ganzen?"  
Das Baby trat wieder und Claire lächelte. Sie streichelte ihren Bauch und fragte sich, wie das Baby wohl die ganze Aufregung verkraftete... sie kannte keine andere werdende Mutter, die gleich zwei Mal an einem Tag ein Rennen durch den Dschungel veranstalten musste. Aber es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Das Baby war sehr aktiv und das gab Claire ein gutes Gefühl.   
„Es wird Zeit, dass Du langsam auf die Welt kommst.", sprach sie weiter. „Du hast es Dir lange genug da drin bequem gemacht."   
„Er weiß eben, wo es schön ist.", hörte sie auf einmal eine Stimme - Charlies Stimme.  
Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und sie drehte sich um. Er stand oben auf der kleinen Anhöhe und kam zu ihr hinunter.  
„Oder Sie.", antwortete sie.   
Charlie grinste. „Oder Sie.", wiederholte er.  
Claire sah verlegen auf ihren Babybauch.  
Charlie setzte sich neben sie in den Sand.  
„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er, plötzlich wieder ernst.  
„Nein - es war meine Schuld.", antwortete Claire. „Ich habe Dich gedrängt."  
Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann sagte er. „Du hast gesagt es würde Dir helfen, wenn Du darüber sprechen kannst. Glaubst Du das wirklich?"  
Claire sah ihn an. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er wirklich bereit war, darüber zu reden.  
„Nein.", sagte sie dann. „Ich will nicht, dass Du das machst, nur um mir zu helfen."  
„Ich weiß nicht was das Richtige für mich ist.", gab er offen zu. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, es zu verdrängen, mich abzulenken."  
„Und Du warst ganz froh, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnerte.", ergänzte Claire.  
„Es war doch besser so, oder?"  
Claire seufzte. „Ich will aber nicht immer unwissend bleiben, Charlie. Ich will wissen, was mit mir geschehen ist. Ich will wissen, wie Du verkraftest, was mit Dir geschehen ist! Weil Du mir etwas bedeutest!"  
Charlie blickte sie überrascht an.  
Claire schloss die Augen. Hatte sie das eben wirklich laut gesagt?  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Charlie lachte.  
Da war es wieder, das Lachen, das sie so mochte - und so selten hörte.  
Claire nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und beugte sich nach vorne, um Charlie zu küssen. 

Doch in diesem Moment zerriss ein Schrei die Stille... 

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	7. Kapitel 7

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! freu Heute lade ich endlich auch die restlichen Kapitel hoch...

Kapitel 7:

Charlie und Claire schreckten auf.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und zusammen liefen sie zurück zu den anderen. Als sie dort ankamen, versammelten sich alle um eine Frau, die in deren Mitte stand.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Claire.  
„Ihr Name ist Karin - glaube ich.", antwortete Charlie außer Atem.  
„Hey, was ist passiert?", rief er dann.  
„Keine Ahnung, Mann.", antwortete Hurley. „Der Schrei kam aus dem Dschungel und dann tauchte sie auf - ich weiß nicht was sie gesehen hat."  
Claire stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um über die anderen hinweg sehen zu können. Jack redete mit der Frau, die sich völlig in Tränen aufgelöst an ihn klammerte.  
„Geht bitte alle wieder zurück. Gebt ihr etwas Raum zum Atmen. Bitte.", rief Jack und führte Karin zu einem Stein, auf den sie sich setzen konnte. 

„Was glaubst Du, was da los war?", fragte Claire.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde nachher mit Jack reden.", antwortete Charlie.  
Sie hatten sich ein Stück weiter weg hingesetzt und warteten.  
Endlich stand Jack auf und kam genau auf sie und Charlie zu.  
Claire stand auf.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
„Ich muss unter vier Augen mit euch sprechen. Wir gehen runter zum Strand."  
Gefolgt von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen, gingen sie mit.

„Sie sagte, sie hätte im Dschungel jemanden gesehen. Einen Mann den sie vorher noch nie gesehen hat.", erklärte Jack eindringlich.  
„Könnte es nicht sein, dass es jemand vom Strand war, den sie eben nicht kannte?", fragte Charlie.  
„Vielleicht - aber was, wenn Du recht hattest. Vielleicht gibt es noch andere. Du hast es selbst gesagt."  
„Aber, ich...", begann Charlie.  
„Ich muss wissen, ob Ethan alleine war, als er euch mitgenommen hat.", unterbrach Jack ihn.  
Charlie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.   
Claire trat einen Schritt auf Jack zu.  
„Wann hört das endlich auf, Jack?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", gab dieser zurück. „Aber ich muss wissen an was ihr euch erinnert."   
Jack sah sich nervös um. „Ich glaube ihr... sie war so verstört."  
Claire dachte nach. Ja, sie erinnerte sich an die Entführung - sie erinnerte sich an Ethan. An die Höhle. Daran, dass sie niemals allein war... war Ethan wirklich die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen?  
„Es könnte sein.", antwortete sie. „Es könnte sein, dass er nicht alleine war."  
„Wir sollten jetzt zusammen bleiben - und sobald ihr mehr wisst, sagt mir Bescheid. Ich rede jetzt mit Locke."  
Charlie stand noch immer wie versteinert da.  
Claire nahm seine Hand. „Komm´ mit.", sagte sie leise und zog ihn mit sich. Sie wusste, dass dies sein größter Alptraum war - jetzt musste er sich damit auseinander setzen.

Sie setzten sich etwas abseits von den anderen in den Sand.  
„Hör´ zu, ich weiß, wie Du Dich fühlst - aber wenn Du nicht mit mir darüber redest, dann werden die anderen bald kommen, um Dich auszufragen.", sagte Claire.  
Charlie sah sie an. „Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich an alles... ich meine, ich weiß was passiert ist, aber die meiste Zeit waren meine Augen verbunden!"  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete Claire. „So hatte er Dich besser unter Kontrolle."   
Charlie atmete stockend. „Und Du?", fragte er. „Hast Du alles gesehen?"  
Claire nickte. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich wirklich schon an alles erinnere... manches ist nur Bruchstückhaft, ich weiß nicht, ob ich später in der Höhle wirklich alleine war. Es war immer jemand da... immer."  
„Aber es hätte auch Ethan sein können.", antwortete Charlie.  
„Ja. Aber warum hast Du dann zu Jack gesagt, es gäbe noch andere?"  
„Wegen etwas, das Ethan zu mir gesagt hat."  
„Was hat er gesagt?"  
„Wir wollen nur Claire - also keine Spielchen, sonst bringen wir erst Dich und dann sie um, wenn das Baby da ist."  
Claire schnappte nach Luft. Er hätte sie also wirklich umgebracht, wenn sie das Kind geboren hätte!  
„Aber Ethan war krank. Wahrscheinlich war er schizophren. Womöglich gibt es keine anderen.", sagte sie dann.  
„Wenn Du Dich nicht erinnerst, dann können wir Jack nicht weiter helfen.", antwortete Charlie.

Claire war verzeifelt. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie in der Höhle nur mit Ethan zusammen gewesen war.  
„Ich rede jetzt mit Jack.", sagte sie und stand auf.  
Charlie folgte ihr.  
Jack saß mit Locke zusammen.  
„Habt ihr etwas heraus gefunden?", fragte Jack.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe.", antwortete Claire.   
„Und Du, Charlie?", fragte Locke.  
„Ethan sagte mir, „sie" würden uns umbringen wenn ich mich nicht ruhig verhalte."  
„Und darauf hast Du Deine Aussage gestützt?", fragte Locke.  
„Er stand unter Schock.", schaltete Jack sich ein.  
„Also stehen wir wieder am Anfang.", seufzte Locke. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen ein paar Vorkehrungen für heute Nacht."

Locke hatte mit Hilfe von Sayid, Boone und Jack Fackeln aufgestellt und Nachtwachen eingeteilt.  
Claire versuchte schon seit Stunden, einzuschlafen, konnte aber nicht.  
Sie setzte sich auf und sah, dass Charlie ebenfalls nicht schlief. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Ich wünschte, die Sonne würde aufgehen.", sagte sie.  
Charlie sah auf seine Uhr. „Es ist drei Uhr nachts."  
„Egal. Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen."  
„Hast Du Angst?", fragte Charlie.  
„Nein.", antwortete Claire. „Mir gehen einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf."  
„Mir auch."  
„Warum haben Sie Dich nicht für die Nachtwache eingeteilt?"  
„Jack sagte, ich sei noch nicht fit genug. Ich bräuchte noch Schlaf."   
„Und jetzt sitzt Du hier und tust kein Auge zu.", fügte Claire hinzu.  
Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Haaren.  
„Weißt Du, warum ich keine Angst habe?", fragte sie.  
„Warum?"   
„Weil Du hier bei mir bist.", antwortete sie und nahm wieder seine Hand.  
Charlie sah sie an und dann küsste er sie.  
Ein warmer Schauer durchzog Claires Körper. Sie umarmte ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss.  
Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, jemals wieder so für jemanden fühlen zu können. Doch jetzt war sie sich ganz sicher - Charlie war der Richtige.  
Sie lachte, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Er lächelte sie an.  
Sie fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen in seinen Armen.  
„Ich glaube, jetzt kann ich schlafen.", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn...


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Claire war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, stellte sie fest, dass Charlie ebenfalls schlief. Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. So könnte ich jeden Morgen aufwachen, dachte sie. Sie streichelte ihren Bauch, das Baby strampelte wieder.  
Sie war sich bewusst, welches Glück sie hatte - Charlie mochte sie trotz der Schwangerschaft. Viele Männer schreckte so etwas ab. Aber für ihn schien es selbstverständlich zu sein, dass das Baby zu ihnen gehörte.

Die ersten Leute um sie herum wurden wach und standen auf. Auch Charlie streckte sich und schlug die Augen auf.   
„Guten Morgen.", sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare.   
„Guten Morgen.", antwortete Claire und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Hast Du gut geschlafen?"  
„So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.", antwortete er.  
Claire stand langsam auf.  
„Ich verschwinde mal kurz.", sagte sie grinsend.  
Das Baby drückte seit einigen Tagen besonders auf die Blase, also beeilte sie sich und lief ein Stückchen in den Dschungel hinein. 

Als sie stehen blieb, hörte sie ein Rascheln hinter sich.  
Irritiert zog sie die Stirn kraus. Hätte am Rand zum Dschungel nicht eigentlich jemand Wache stehen sollen?  
Ergriffen von Angst drehte sie sich um. Da war niemand!  
Hinter ihr raschelte es wieder und innerhalb einer Sekunde stand plötzlich jemand hinter ihr und hielt ihr den Mund zu.  
Sie versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entwinden, doch die Person war zu stark und hielt sie fest.

„Bleib´ ruhig, dann passiert Dir nichts!", sagte eine Männerstimme.  
Claire klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals und sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken.  
„Ich beobachte euch.", sagte der Mann. „Schon seit Tagen, Dich und Deinen Freund."  
Claire spürte, wie ihre Beine anfingen zu zittern und sie fürchtete, dass jeden Moment ihre Knie nachgeben würden.  
„Ich weiß, dass er Ethan getötet hat."   
Claire schloss entsetzt die Augen und ihr wurde übel. Der Mann war also tatsächlich jemand, der zu Ethan gehörte! 

„Claire, bist Du hier? Alles in Ordnung?", rief Charlie, während er näher kam.  
Claires Herz wollte zerspringen, so gerne hätte sie ihn gewarnt, doch sie konnte nicht! Der Mann stand noch immer hinter ihr und hielt ihr den Mund zu.  
Geh einfach wieder weg, dachte sie.  
Statt dessen, kam Charlie aber immer näher!  
Sie hatte noch keinen Blick auf diesen Kerl werfen können, er klang jedoch bedrohlich und war viel größer als sie.  
Sie konnte Charlie nun sehen, nur noch wenige Meter und er würde bei ihnen sein!

Dann sah er sie auch schon. Er blieb geschockt stehen.  
„Keinen Ton!", sagte der Kerl.  
„Was soll das?", fragte Charlie und kam vorsichtig einen Schritt näher.   
„Bleib´ stehen!"  
Charlie gehorchte.  
„Wer bist Du?", fragte er dann weiter und blickte immer wieder nervös zu Claire.  
„Ich will, dass Du Dich auf den Boden legst, Gesicht nach unten!" antwortete der Mann, ohne auf Charlies Fragen einzugehen.  
„Was soll das werden?"  
„Tu was ich sage, oder Claire -„  
„Okay!", rief Charlie und tat, was er verlangte.

Der Kerl zerrte Claire mit sich und ging hinüber zu Charlie. Er stellte einen Fuß auf dessen Wirbelsäule und Charlie biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Du hast meinen Bruder umgebracht!", sagte er und Claire lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
Er will sich rächen, dachte Claire in Panik und versuchte noch einmal, sich zu befreien.  
„Alles was wir wollten, war das Kind!", sprach der Mann weiter, ohne auf Claire zu achten.  
„Das ist doch krank!", presste Charlie hervor.  
Der Kerl verlagerte mehr Gewicht auf Charlies Rücken und dieser schrie auf.  
„Du bist nicht in der Situation, meinen Bruder zu beleidigen!"  
Charlie versuchte zu atmen, doch Claire erkannte, dass es zusehends schwieriger für ihn wurde. Sie musste etwas unternehmen...

Sie holte aus, trat mit aller Kraft nach hinten und traf das Schienbein des Kerls. Dieser schrie auf und warf sie zu Boden.  
Der Aufprall raubte ihr den Atem und ihr Bauch schmerzte. Beschützend legte sie die Hände um ihn und setzte sich auf. Sie versuchte, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Dann blickte sie hinauf und erkannte den Mann... ja, er war ebenfalls bei den Höhlen gewesen! Jetzt, da sie ihn sah, wusste sie es! Sein Name war... Lucas! Ethan hatte mit ihm gesprochen, ihm Befehle erteilt... 

Charlie versuchte zwischenzeitlich, sich zu drehen und das Bein des Kerls zu packen, es gelang ihm aber nicht. Lucas zog ein Messer aus seinem Hosenbund und griff nach Charlies Haaren.  
Er bringt ihn jetzt um, schoss es Claire durch den Kopf und sie rappelte sich auf.  
Ohne zu zögern lief sie zu Lucas hinüber und begann, mit aller Kraft auf dessen Rücken einzuschlagen.   
Plötzlich knallte es und Claire zuckte zusammen.  
Sie blickte nach rechts und dort standen Jack, Locke und Boone!  
Jack hielt eine Waffe auf Lucas gerichtet. In diesem Moment packte dieser Claires Arm und zog sie wieder an sich, diesmal hielt er sie mit dem Messer in Schach.  
Boone hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn, aus einer Wunde blutete er heftig. Lucas musste ihn niedergeschlagen haben...

Noch mehr Leute, die den Schuss gehört hatten, tauchten auf und Hoffnung keimte in Claire auf.  
„Lass die beiden sofort gehen!", forderte Jack und zielte weiterhin auf den Mann.  
„Ich schätze, wir haben hier eine Patt-Situation.", antwortete dieser nur und gab noch etwas mehr Gewicht auf sein Bein.   
Charlie schrie erneut auf.

Locke richtete nun ebenfalls seine Waffe auf ihn.  
„Du weißt genau so gut wie wir, dass Du nicht mehr hier weg kommst.", sagte Locke.  
Mehrere Leute hatten sich bereits Stöcke oder Steine genommen und bildeten einen Kreis.  
„Er hat meinen Bruder getötet!", rief Lucas, außer sich vor Wut.  
„Und Dein Bruder wollte ihn töten.", antwortete Jack.  
„Ihr Unwissendes Pack!", schrie er verächtlich, „Ihr seid noch nicht lange genug hier um zu verstehen, was die Insel fordert!"

Der Kerl ist völlig irre, genau wie sein Bruder, dachte Claire und sie blickte nervös zu Jack hinüber...


	9. Kapitel 9 Finale

Kapitel 9

„Leg´ das Messer weg und niemandem passiert etwas!", sagte Jack.  
Lucas grinste. „Klar, so wie niemandem meinem Bruder was tun sollte. Und jetzt? Er ist tot!"  
Er versetzte Charlie einen weiteren Stoß in den Rücken.  
Claire entschied, dass etwas geschehen musste, sonst würde keiner von ihnen ohne Verletzungen davon kommen.  
„Dein Bruder hat Dich schlecht behandelt.", sagte sie.  
„Was?", herrschte Lucas sie an. „Halt den Mund!"   
„Überlege doch mal, wie er Dich behandelt hat!", sprach sie schnell weiter.  
Jetzt, da sie sich klarer an die zwei Wochen ihrer Entführung erinnerte, sah sie ganz deutlich vor sich, wie Ethan seinen Bruder angeherrscht, sogar geschlagen hatte. Er hatte ihn unterdrückt, womöglich schon seit Jahren - Lucas musste noch ein Kind gewesen sein, als deren Flugzeug abstürzte.  
„So behandelt niemand seinen Bruder."  
Lucas lockerte seinen Griff etwas, was Claire bestätigte, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.  
„Er hat Dich ausgenutzt - und jetzt willst Du auch noch für ihn Dein Leben lassen?"

Sie blickte hinüber zu Jack, der sie entsetzt anstarrte. Er schüttelte langsam dem Kopf um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie aufhören sollte den Kerl weiter zu reizen.  
Doch Claire hoffte, dass sie etwas anderes erreichen würde...  
„Ich werde heute ganz sicher nicht sterben!", antwortete Lucas.  
„Oh doch, das wirst Du wenn Du nicht endlich aufgibst. Du kommst hier nicht weg."  
Lucas sah sich um und schien erstmals zu realisieren, dass sie womöglich recht hatte.  
„Und was passiert wenn ich aufgebe?"  
Locke sah hinüber zu Jack.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor dieser antwortete.  
„Wir setzen uns zusammen und reden über die Sache."  
Lucas lachte auf.  
„Reden? Ihr wisst gar nichts über die Sache, die erledigt werden muss! Wir brauchen das Baby!"  
„Was immer Dein Bruder Dir erzählt hat, er war krank. Nichts geht hier vor, wir alle wollen nur überleben.", sagte Jack.  
„Mein Bruder war nicht verrückt! Er war der einzige, der sich um mich gekümmert hat. Er war der einzige, der wusste, wie man hier überlebt!"  
„Er hat Dich nach seinen Vorstellungen erzogen und unterdrückt!", platzte es aus Claire heraus.  
Wütend drehte er sie herum, packte ihre beiden Handgelenke mit einer Hand und zog sie an sich.  
„Noch ein Wort und ich schwöre Dir, ich bringe Dich um."

Claire wagte kaum zu atmen. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie jemand den Lauf seiner Waffe spannte...  
Sie blickte nach unten und bemerkte, dass Charlie nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war, der letzte Stoß von Lucas musste zu stark gewesen sein.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus beschloss sie, dass sie die einzige war, die dies hier beenden konnte.  
Mit einem Ruck versuchte sie, sich loszureißen und sie ließ sich zur Seite kippen.  
Im ersten Sekundenbruchteil dachte sie, Lucas würde sie weiterhin festhalten, doch dann kamen ihre Hände frei und sie landete auf dem Boden. Dann fiel auch schon der Schuss...

Lucas landete neben ihr auf dem Dschungelboden. Das Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand und er rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Claire stand mit zitternden Beinen auf und blickte auf das Bild vor ihr.  
Lucas lag auf Charlie, ein einziger Schuss hatte sein Herz durchschlagen. Seine Augen standen offen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er bereits tot war.  
Sie blickte nach rechts, wo Locke gerade dabei war, seine Waffe herunter zu nehmen. Seine Mine spiegelte grimmige Entschlossenheit wider.  
Im nächsten Moment war Jack an ihrer Seite.  
„Ist alles okay?", fragte er und stützte sie. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, dann fühlte er ihren Puls. „Ist mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung? Hast Du Schmerzen?"

Es kam Claire vor, als geschehe dies alles wie in einem Traum.  
Ob jetzt endlich alles vorbei war? Konnten sie sich jetzt endlich sicher fühlen?  
„Claire?", fragte Jack noch einmal nach.  
„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete sie langsam.   
Sie blinzelte.  
Charlie fiel ihr wieder ein, sie lief hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn. Sie wollte ihn umdrehen, doch Jack hielt sie zurück.  
„Wir wissen nicht, ob seine Wirbelsäule verletzt ist.", sagte er.  
Dann checkte er seinen Puls, tastete den Nacken ab.  
„Es ist alles okay. Nichts gebrochen. Er atmet normal."  
Claire atmete erleichtert auf.  
Jack zog Lucas´ Körper von ihm herunter und dann drehten sie ihn um.  
„Hey, Charlie!", sagte Jack leise und schlug leicht auf seine Wange.   
„Komm´ schon.", flüsterte Claire und sie bemerkte, dass sie zitterte.

Immer mehr Leute kamen herbei gelaufen und versammelten sich um sie. Locke stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Jack versuchte weiterhin, Charlie wach zu bekommen.  
Einen Moment später stöhnte Charlie auf und drehte sich zur Seite, dann schlug er die Augen auf.  
„Ganz ruhig, setz´ Dich hin.", redete Jack auf ihn ein und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.  
„Mir ist schlecht!", sagte Charlie benommen.  
„Das geht vorbei, ganz ruhig atmen. Es geht vorbei."   
Claire lachte erleichtert auf. Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten und umarmte Charlie.  
„Vorsichtig.", sagte Jack und zog sie wieder weg.  
„Okay Leute, die Show ist vorbei.", rief Locke plötzlich. „Geht und lasst uns einen Moment alleine, damit die beiden sich beruhigen können."  
Die Umstehenden zogen sich langsam zurück, viele unterhielten sich aufgeregt.

„Geht es etwas besser?", fragte Jack. „Willst Du einen Schluck Wasser?"  
Charlie schüttelte langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf.  
„Es wird besser.", antwortete er und sah hinüber zu Claire. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie.  
Sie nickte. „Es ist alles vorbei."  
Charlie blickte an ihr vorbei und sah dort Lucas liegen.  
„Ist er...?"  
„Ja.", antwortete Locke. „Hoffen wir, dass jetzt wirklich alles vorbei ist."

Am Mittag hatte sich jeder wieder seinen Aufgaben zugewandt.  
Claire und Charlie saßen zusammen am Strand.   
Jack hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten sich noch etwas von dem Schrecken erholen.  
„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass Lucas der Bruder von Ethan war?", fragte Charlie.  
„Ich glaube schon.", antwortete Claire. „Sie sahen sich schon ähnlich."  
„Ob wir auch so enden werden? Die Insel...", er stoppte, bevor er weiter sprach. „Beide waren sie so... so besessen."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so enden werden, Charlie.", antwortete Claire und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Wir haben doch uns... und ich habe ein Kind das ich groß ziehen muss."  
„Wir haben ein Kind das wir groß ziehen werden.", sagte Charlie. „Wenn Du das willst...", fügte er dann schnell hinzu.  
Claire lächelte und küsste ihn.  
„Du wirst ein großartiger Vater sein.", sagte sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. 

-Ende-


End file.
